megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Neko Shogun
Neko Shogun is a demon in the series. History Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Enigma Race *Persona 3 Portable: Star Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Star Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Persona 5: Star Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: God Race *Devil Children White Book: God Race *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version: Good Type, as Shogun *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: God Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Enigma Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Hero Race, Boss **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Persona 3 Portable'' Neko Shogun is one of the new Personas added to Portable from Persona 4. He's available to be summoned when the protagonist reaches Lv. 19 or higher. To fuse Neko Shogun, Pyro Jack, Lilim and Pixie are needed. Alternatively, it is also possible to fuse Neko Shogun using Mokoi, Hua Po and Pixie. ''Persona 4'' Neko Shogun is available to be summoned when the protagonist reaches Lv.32 or above. Neko Shogun's fusion prerequisite requires the protagonist to perform a cross spread fusion consisting of Saki Mitama, Ara Mitama, Nigi Mitama and Kusi Mitama. Advanced Fusions like Neko Shogun's can only be performed after July 11th. In one of the requests in the Empress Arcana Social Link, Margaret requires the protagonist to present her with a Neko Shogun with the skill Bufula. The easiest way to do so is to create a Kusi Mitama with the Bufula by fusing King Frost, which innately has Bufula, together with Hua Po. ''Persona 5'' Neko Shogun is the third Persona of the Star Arcana and can only be obtained through advanced fusion in the Velvet Room. He is the first Persona to learn Invigorate 1 and Fortified Moxy and the second of two Personas to learn Cornered Fang. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Neko Shogun produces the Catnap slingshot for Morgana, which has 168 ATK, 90 ACC, can fire 5 times per turn and adds the Sleep med effect to Morgana's Gun attacks. The ability to fuse Neko Shogun is unlocked at Rank 1 of the Strength Confidant, which can be started by talking to Caroline and Justine starting on 5/18. The task they give the protagonist is to show them a Jack Frost with Mabufu, which he learns at level 12. As part of the Strength Confidant, Caroline and Justine task the protagonist with presenting them with a Neko Shogun with the skill Dekaja. After leveling up Anzu to at least Lv.28, the protagonist can then fuse Anzu, Kodama and Sudama together using an advanced fusion to produce a Neko Shogun with the Dekaja skill. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Shogun, he has the power Deadeye. ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Neko Shogun can be obtained by rank fusing Cait Sith nine times. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Neko Shogun spawns as a boss in the very last wave of enemies when the protagonist, Makoto Sako and Otome Yanagiya are trying to survive being trapped in one of JP's underground train stations. He is unlocked for fusion after being defeated. Neko Shogun is a unique demon, only available through the special fusion between Nekomata and Thor. ''The Animation'' Neko Shogun appears as a demon under the ownership of Jungo Torii, most likely as a symbol of Jungo's love for cats and his Fate events in the original game. Jungo first summons it in a skirmish against a rebel mob in the JP's headquarters in Nagoya, and fights alongside Airi Ban's Cait Sith. Neko Shogun is shown to be very powerful in comparison to other demons, as the rebels' demons were quickly destroyed in the battle. It specializes in close combat and physical assault rather than magic. However, it could not do significant damage to Phecda and was destroyed alongside other fellow demons by Phecda's beams. It is also used to fight off other Septentrion, the next being Megrez. Though Neko Shogun's attacks seem effective against it, Megrez's recovery powers allowed it to recover from the damage fairly quickly. Neko Shogun also contributed in a full-on attack against Benetnasch alongside other demons, but it later gets forcibly returned to its cell phone due to this Septentrion's demon-revoking properties. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Persona 3 Portable'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Red/Black/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' A Hard Choice= |-| Summonable Demon= Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas